project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnemite Line/HGSS
Genwunners gonna love this very original evolution. 'Tis made IN Silvar :) Important Matchups * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Basement): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Ho-Oh (HeartGold only): * Lugia (SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Magnemite starts off with ThunderShock, Supersonic, SonicBoom, and either Metal Sound if at a level lower than level 17, or Thunder Wave if equal or higher. As it doesn't learn any noteworthy special Electric moves for a good while, it is advised to get Thunderbolt or Thunder in Goldenrod and teach it to Magnemite right away. This will also help with grinding. The alternative is to keep ThunderShock for a while, as the level 22 Spark will not really make the cut with the line's low Attack; Lock-On, at 27, is not any more useful as Zap Cannon is dicey and comes much later on, as well as having terrible damage output compared to Thunderbolt. At level 30, it learns Magnet Bomb, which can be a coverage option but won't do a lot of damage in most situations, again, due to the low Attack of this line; still, it works well to prevent accuracy shenanigans. After evolving, Magneton learns Screech at level 34, but as its moveset is essentially special, this won't do a lot of good to it. Discharge comes as late as level 40, and should only be taken if Thunderbolt and Thunder are not an option for whatever reason. Mirror Shot, at 46, is the first and only level-up special Steel option; it's quite good to back up Thunderbolt with, though you will generally prefer Tri Attack, which you can reteach through the Blackthorn Move Reminder. You can consider Magnet Rise at 50 too, but only if no better Ground options are available. Lastly, Gyro Ball at 54 and Zap Cannon at 60 are not really useful in any situation, as Magneton is too fast to make use of the former and the latter is just plain bad. As mentioned above, the most noteworthy TM moves available to this line are Thunderbolt and Thunder. Either of them should be on the Magnemite liner's moveset at all times, preferably Thunderbolt. That's sadly where the coverage options end, unless you are lucky enough to grab Flash Cannon from the lotto draw in Goldenrod City; else, you will have to keep Tri Attack and/or Mirror Shot, unless you would rather have Hidden Power. If you have a decent Water-type Hidden Power, you can consider a Rain Dance set as well. Support-wise, Magneton gets both Reflect and Light Screen, and might potentially make some use out of Toxic, but Thunder Wave is generally preferred. Recommended moveset: Other Magnemite's stats Magneton's stats Magnezone's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest, of course. What else could a special attacker possibly want? Naturally, anything else that lowers Attack is also good, with Bold and Calm being second best. Timid is not too effective, but still nice. Speed-lowering natures will also give Magnemite liners an easier time against enemies they don't need to outspeed. * Which Ability do I want? Neither is particularly useful in this generation, since Sturdy only protects from OHKO moves and Magnet Pull is not too useful when the AI hardly ever switches. So it doesn't make a big difference, if any at all. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before Chuck. Keep in mind, though, that depending on Magneton's Speed stat, attempting to face Chuck's Focus Punches may or may not be crazy and suicidal. * How good is the Magnemite line in a Nuzlocke? As many other Electric-types, it's really good, and has the additional advantage of carrying weaknesses that are not too common in Kanto; its resistances are numerous and amazing as well. Unless you get stuck in front of the occasional Arena Trap Diglett liner, nothing should really threaten Magneton's life. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Fire, Ground (x4) * Resistances: Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Dark * Immunities: Poison * Neutralities: Water Category:Electric-Type Category:Steel-Type Category:Johto Category:Heart Gold/Soul Silver